Solos, Tu y Yo
by Mixuyam
Summary: Me sentía abatido, ya llevaba dos meses sin verte ni recibir noticias tuyas, sabia que estabas investigando, pero aun así porque no dabas señales tuyas?  "Me extrañaste, taisa..."


ROY's POV

Estaba en mi oficina firmando la interminable montaña de papeles sin firmar que la teniente me traía. Hacia un día precioso y yo enfrascado en esto, en lugar de estar disfrutando este día contigo…

- ahh donde estarás en este momento, chibi…

Me sentía abatido, ya llevaba dos meses sin verte ni recibir noticias tuyas, sabia que estabas investigando, pero aun así porque no dabas señales tuyas?

/Riin~ Riin~/ De repente sonó el teléfono, no le di importancia, al minuto entro Riza diciendo que estabas en la otra línea, yo apresurado conteste…

- Mustang - …claro que no lo di a notar…

- _Me extrañaste, taisa -_ … Bueno tu te diste cuenta… /Rayos/…

- Je, porque lo haría?, ya no me preocupo por si te piso por acci…

_- A QUIEN DIABLOS LE DICES QUE ES TAN PEQUEÑO QUE HASTA UNA HORMIGA LA PUEDE APLASTAR CON FACILIDAD Y NI SE DARIA CUENTA! –_ Je, me encanta cuando te exaltas en este momento deberías de estar todo sonrojado con los labios en un lindo puchero, tan hermoso…

- Yo no lo dije así…

- _humm_

- Bueno, realmente si te extraño, Edward- lo dije casi en un ronroneo

-_ T-taisa… ehh yo hablaba para decir que ya había terminado y que pronto voy a regresar –_ ay que lindo, apuesto a que te has sonrojado…

- Esta bien, Edward. Cuando llegas?

-_ No se, en un par de días_

- De acuerdo, entonces… - Fui interrumpido

- _Coronel, se solicita en la oficina del Fuhrer_

- Bien- le conteste a la teniente- Bueno, Ed, tengo que irme…

- _Si, yo también, Aru me espera para comer… Nos vemos Taisa –_ colgó

ED's POV

Después de colgarle a Roy, me dirige hacia al cuarto donde nos hospedábamos, al entrar me encontré a mi hermano menor dormido, aun no podía creer que había logrado devolverle el cuerpo a mi hermanito, se me hacia increíble el sentir de nuevo su calor, ver su sonrisa y sus ojos grises, tan parecidos a los de mama…

Con una sonrisa, lo cubrí con una manta para que no cogiera frio, me quede mirándolo un momento pensando en todo lo que habíamos pasado…

- Nii-san?

Al parecer me quede tan sumido en mis recuerdos que no me había percatado que te habías despertado, ahora me miras confundido y yo solo atino a sonreírte

- no pasa nada, Aru… bien, quieres ir a comer?

- Hai Nii-san – me sonrió, ya extrañaba esa sonrisa gentil tuya, hermano

Salimos del hotel y nos dirigimos a buscar algo de comer, después iríamos a la estación de tren.

Ya hemos llegado a central, como le había dicho al taisa solo tardamos un par de días en llegar, tenia que repórtame con el Fuhrer y después iría a ver a Roy… Mi hermano decidió irse a nuestro departamento a descansar, y yo me dirigía al cuartel militar.

Después de reportarme con el Fuhrer y que me diera nuevas ordenes, al parecer me duraría un tiempo supervisando un batallón de alquimista, a veces realmente no hubiera deseado ascender… ahh /suspiro/

Sin darme cuenta llego a la oficina de Mustang, al entrar me sorprendo al no ver a nadie… Que rayos esta pasando?... donde están todos…

ROY's POV

Te veo pasar, luces tan hermoso, pareces sorprendido

- Ey taisa, donde están todos?- me preguntas confundido

- umm, tuvieron un encargo que hacer- dije esquivamente, la verdad quería estar solo contigo y los despache, kukuku

- Seguro?- me preguntas mirándome fijamente, rayos, te estas dando cuenta…- no será q…- te interrumpo y te beso, haciendo que olvides lo demás

- Ne, por que no me saludas como se debe, chibi?- te pregunto con una sonrisa que te dedico solamente a ti

- …..etto… - oh dios, te ves tan violable, estas con tu carita sonrojada y una sonrisa tan hermosa, que no dudo en volver a besarte, un beso con mas pasión y amor, dejándome colar mi lengua ansiosa a tu boca, exploro cada rincón de tu boca, tan deliciosa. Nos tuvimos que separar por culpa del aire- …ahh… regrese, amor- me dices en un ronroneo con los ojos brillando con picardia…

Y yo vuelvo a besar esa boca de la que me he vuelto adicto.

- bienvenido…- te respondo al finalizar el beso-… te amo, Ed

- Yo también, Roy- y ahora eres tu el que me besa

Si, definitivamente fue buena idea el de despachar a toda la oficina, porque ni loco hubiera podido aguantar sin tocar tu hermoso cuerpo y de saborear la hermosa melodía de tu voz… y lo que paso en la oficina es un recuerdo solo de nosotros dos…

FIN

* * *

><p>Notas: Bueno mi primer fic que publico, espero les guste...<p>

Bien a decir verdad no sabia como publicarlo, echando a perder se aprende, me dije a mi misma y bueno espero este bien, jajajaja...

Reviews? OwO


End file.
